1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object control device, a computer readable storage medium storing an object control program, and an object control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known games in which a character is moved to a predetermined destination and then caused to perform a predetermined action. For example, there is a game in which, in a virtual space, a character that is not operated by a player is moved to a position of a predetermined item and caused to catch the item.
In addition, there have been known game programs in which a character tracks an object of interest. Specifically, for example, in a virtual space, a character tracks an object of interest, and when having moved to the position of the object of interest, is caused to perform a predetermined action with respect to the object of interest.